Orihime’s Rough Nights
by christal-chan
Summary: A series of one-shots. Pertaining to Orihime and some rough nights with our loveable characters from the Bleach crew. The reviewers pick the pairing. ***Spoiler Alert***
1. Kon ya see I’m not Ichigo

Knock! Knock! Who's There? Kon! Kon who? Kon ya see I'm not Ichigo.

...

**!!Mature content!!**

_Disclaimer : You know I don't own Bleach_

"Ichigo!" Rukia looked up from her phone with grave urgency in her eyes.

"Is it a hollow" his tone turned serious as he grabbed Kon stuffing his hand into his mouth.

"Hey what the-!" the plush animal turned silent as Ichigo pulled a green ball from it's mouth.

"Hai" she nodded her head in agreement.

"Alright then" he swallowed the mod soul allowing Kon complete control over his body. Heading towards his window dressed in his black shinigami uniform he looked back at his body now standing before him.

"Stay outta trouble! And take care of my body for me." he warned before jumping out the window along with Rukia in pursuit of a hollow.

"Take care Rukia! Be back soon!" he way mischievously as they fled from his view. The smile instantly fell from his face. Racing down the stairs he sped to the house phone.

"Inoue..Inoue….Inoue" he read through Ichigo's phone list.

"Gotcha" he cheered as he punched the numbers hurriedly into the phone.

It Rang.

And rang some more.

Impatiently he tapped his fingers against the wall.

"Hello?" a cheery voice answered on the other end.

"Inoue-san" he faked putting on the best Ichigo imitation he had. "Come quickly to my house…I'm hurt" he coughed for dramatic affect. "I need you bad" he hung up the phone in a instant. Resting his head against the wall a large smile came to his face.

"Orhimeee-channn I'm gonna have you all to myself" he sung merrily as he ascended the steps.

…………………..

Orihime braced herself placing her hands on her knees. She was finally here right in front of Ichigo's house. She had ran the whole way there and quite frankly she was out of breath and tired.

"Ichigo" she spoke softly as she approached his steps. Knocking lightly she was surprised as the door swung open gently. Apparently it was unlock. Stepping inside she respectfully removed her shoes carrying them in her hand as she made her way into the main room.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

"Isshin-sama?"

"Yuzu-chan?"

"Karin-chan?"

She called out looking around his seemingly empty house. A slow yet sinking feeling made its way into her stomach and she felt the need to run.

:_No: _she scolded herself. :_Ichigo needs my help: _she clutched her first aid kit tightly to her chest. :_But something about an unoccupied house sure was scary:_

"Orihime-chan" she bumped into a piece of furniture startling herself.

"Kurosaki-kun" she blushed at the intimate use of her name. Looking up she noticed him stating at her from the top of the stair case. He looked different. His hair and eyes more wilder than ever.

" Kurosaki-kun" she spoke out again as he disappeared from the steps. "Wait!"

Ichigo was acting strange. Not only did he sound different over the phone his entire presence made her uncomfortable to. :_That because he's hurt_: she scolded her self again for ever doubting her friend as she made her way up the steps to his room.

Knocking on his door she listened as he fumbled through his room. The door swung opened abruptly.

"Orihime" he spoke. Using her name so vaguely and causing her to blush. Pulling her inside he locked the door behind them in a rush.

"Kurosaki-kun" she blushed she couldn't look at him his very being was making her flush.

"Yes Orihime my sweet" he began removing his shirt.

She was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Where dose it hurt" she held up her medicine kit her face hot with embarrassment.

"Right here Inoue-chan" he closed the distance using her chin to meet there lips. His hands caressed hers as he played with her lips. Moving his hands down he lifted up her skirt grabbing one of her ass cheeks.

"Kurosaki?!" she back away breaking their kiss to touch her lips. Words unable to describe her shades of red. Playing with the hem of her school girl skirt her eyes were unable to meet his after their kiss. She didn't have time to change into her normal clothes. She had rushed right over as soon as she heard his plea.

"What's wrong Orihime" he smiled closing the distance and touching a strand of her hair. "I thought you were suppose to help make the pain go away." he caressed her lips.

"Kurosaki I" she brought a tiny fist up to her lips.

"I" she uttered again. Her face tongue and teeth becoming hot with embarrassment.

"Don't worry Orihime" he fell to his knees.

"I just want a taste" he removed her skirt from her hips. Smirking as they pooled to her feet revealing her slender legs. She flinched as he rubbed his fingers over her pink lace panties.

"No Kurosaki don't!" she wiggled a bit as he moved his face closer to her scent.

"Don't you love me Orihime" he watched her intently as her eyes brimmed with tears from embarrassment.

"Hai Kurosaki" she mewled. Had it been that obvious had she been making a fool of herself throughout school.

"Then do this for me Orihime" he begged as he removed her panties.

_:She was already wet! Ichigo had It made! He could have sex with Orihime, Rukia even Yuzu_. _That lucky bastard!:_ Kon fumed as he watched Inoue panties slid to her feet.

"Kurosaki" she panted as she felt her nether lips dampen. Never had she felt this way before.

"Don't worry Orihime" he spoke gently looking up into her eyes as he placed her left leg over his shoulder.

"Not there Kurosaki. It's dirty" She squealed as he began slow fervent licks causing her legs to tremble. His cock stiffen at her chaste plea.

"Ichigo" she screamed out as his tongue enter her. Swirling around inside licking and biting he nipped against her clit and Orihime fell to the floor. His tongue, teeth, and lips did everything to her body she never even thought possible before. :_It was going to be real hard explaining everything to Tatsuki-chan in a couple of sentence: _she moaned as his fingers slid inside her adding to the sensation some more.

"Kurosaki!…Kurosaki!" she chanted out as he ran his tongue up and down her slit. Sweat began to form on her chest and she pushed her shirt up to expose her stomach some more.

"Kurosaki-kunnnn" she called out wantonly as her walls clamped down around his fingers yearning for more.

"Orihime" he moaned replacing his tongue where his fingers were. Waiting greedily to lick up her release.

Orihime didn't know what it was :_Did she need to pee?:_ she watched as the thick liquid filled the boy's mouth between her legs moaning again as he licked her on last time for good measure.

"Orihimeee-chan I still hurt" he whined referring to his erection. Crawling over her subdued form he began unbuttoning her shirt.

"Kurosaki" she called out lost in the aftermath of her orgasm as her bra and shirt were torn away from her chest.

Kon smiled wiping a single tear away from his eye. Orihime's breast where everything he had dreamed of and more. Untying his pants he slide them down his hips to rest at the back of his knees. Pushing Orihime's breast together he gave them a experimental lick giggling as the jiggled a bit.

"Oh Orihime your tits are the best" he moaned rubbing them together against his face. Squeezing the flesh he began to suck on the other's nipple.

"Orihime" he sighed dreamily. He was truly obsess with her breast. Getting an idea he moved up to straddle her stomach. Eager hands pressed her breast together as he slid his length between her chest.

"Kami this feels good!" he closed his eyes throwing his head back at the feel of her breast.

Coming down from her high Orihime nearly screamed at the close proximity of his head. :_She had never seen one before:_ She study it as it poke out from between her breast.

Looking down Kon noticed her intent stare. "Taste it" he said as he began thrusting it closer to her face. :_It was truly traumatizing: _Orihime thought as he pulled it in and out away from her face.

"Come on Orihime. Open your mouth…Try it" he asked again lost in his own thoughts and pleasure.

Sticking her tongue out she licked the tip of his head before engulfing it into her mouth. Out of all the strange foods she had like to consume this was by far the strangest. She had wondered if Ichigo's penis had been an acquired tasted.

Kon moaned as his member was welcomed into her hot mouth. Her inexperienced teeth scrapped along the tip of his head driving him insane. Picking up his pace he called out her name.

"Inoue"

"Ye-ss?" she answered her voice was broken from the hectic movement of her chest.

"Hold your breast like this" he squeezed them tightly around his shaft. Obeying orders Orihime squeezed her breast around his offending length.

"Agh!" she called out as his free hand pinched one of her nipples. Reaching back his unoccupied had sought her entrance.

"Mmm" she moaned licking and pleasuring the man above her.

"Orihime" he grunted :_This was way to much_: he thought as the vibrations of her mouth were sent through his member.

"Kurosaki!" she mewled as her walls tighten around his fingers again. He moaned feral as she shook around his finger tips and he accidentally came in her face.

Rolling off her he tried to steady his heaving chest.

:_That was.. Amazing!!_" he thought as his body tingled and felt good all over the place. There where definitely things he wanted to try with her the next time he got the chance. Looking over he stared at Inoue's face. :_She was absolutely beautiful. Even if she was covered in Ichigo's…._" He didn't want to think about it as he picked up his forgotten shirt to clean her face.

She smiled at him and he leaned down to capture her lips.

"Thank you Inoue-san for making the pain go away." he said as he leaned in for another searing kiss.

………………………………...

School started as Ichigo placed his bag on top of his desk. :_He felt weird. Not to mention when he got back into his body last night he felt extremely good:_ he rubbed the back of his neck. :_He also felt very restless. He hardly got any sleep last night.: _he pondered as he unpacked his books and reminded himself to thoroughly question Kon on what exactly happened to his body while he was away.

"Morning Tatsuki" he said as two familiar feet approached his desk.

"Pervert!!" she screamed sending a flying kick towards his chest and knocking him over his desk.

"What the hell was that for!" held yelled clutching his chest as his legs dangled over his toppled desk.

"Do you still "_HURT_" Ichigo" she clenched her fist and stormed away.

"Kurosaki-Kun" came a timid voice. "Are you alright" worry held in her big round eyes.

"I'm fine Inoue. Thanks" he stood up to straighten his desk.

"Damn" he rubbed his chest :_Tatsuki packed one hell of a kick:_

"What was that all about?" Keigo asked Mizuiro who didn't bother to say anything.

"Dose it hurt Ichigo" he blushed at the intimate use of his name. Orihime had never done this before. It was hard enough just getting her to say Kurosaki.

"Yeah? A bit" he mumbled dumbly.

"Here" she grabbed his hand. "I can make the pain go away like yesterday" she smiled determine as she pulled the blushing boy out of the room.

...

Reviews give me energy pl/z.


	2. A beautiful flower

_Disclaimer : You know I don't own Bleach_

Chapter 1

:_Creak:_ the vast overwhelming doors opened revealing a stoic emerald eyed figure standing in the doorway. Captive Inoue Orihime lifted her tear stricken face from her wet Arrancar sleeves. Her eyes burned slightly from the eerie white light flooding into her moonlit bedroom. The ominous figure stood stagnant, his green orbs gazing at her from the corner of his retinas.

"Aizen-sama request an audience," he spoke standoffishly before curtly fleeting away, his white cape gracefully following in his wake. No other words were said she knew what was expected and got up from her chamber bed to follow her appointed caretaker.

This was how it was. Whenever she wanted to bathe, eat, or even use the bathroom for any matter Ulquiorra would always escort her there. The other arrancar they would often pass in the hall would occasionally give her dirty looks and sometimes blatantly stare. Especially the espada Nnoitra. He had made her feel uncomfortable over many occasions. With his elongated limbs and perverted ambiguous smiles. She shuddered at the thought of ever being left in his care. Walking down the hall she noticed another espada heading the opposite way. He tousled his wild short blue hair and shot an irritated glance towards Ulquiorra as they passed through. She couldn't help but noticed how his muscles pop and his glance turned to her view.

"Tch" he grinned as he stuck his hands in his pocket and walked away.

Orihime blushed profusely. Here she was a captive in Hueco Mundo were the dominant sex was male. Of course she couldn't help but notice an attractive few. She was a healthy high school girl after all. Just then Nnoitra passed in the hallway sending her a seemingly innocent smile causing her to walk just a little closer to the espada ahead of her, but never to close. On some days she was almost glad that Ulquiorra supervised her little walks. She thought as they turned down another seemingly endless hall. Often when she would daydream get lost or fall to far behind him he would stop aloofly with his hands tucked safely away into his hakama and ever so slowly turn his head to stare at her dryly.

"Gomen nasai" she would apologize rubbing the back of her head . Sending him a sheepish smile before scurrying up quickly behind him.

The being incapable of anger, laughter, smiling, or any emotion for that matter would just stare at her briefly before continuing ahead.

_:His eyes were so sad: _Orihime found her self wondering what kind of person he might of been when he was human_. :Cause after all. All hollows must have been human at one point in their life. Right?: _She found herself thinking lost in thought she didn't noticed he stopped.

"Gomen" she ran into his back. For a skinny guy he was well built. _:Just like Ichigo: _she frowned at the mere memory of his name. Looking around she saw two large doors even bigger than hers if at all possible.

"You belong to Aizen-sama. Your mind, body, and soul" he spoke before pushing open the massive doors. Only to be greeted by an eerie face. Ichimaru Gin stood on the other side with his smile in hand. It made Orihime's skin crawl and well to Ulquiorra it was just … unsettling.

"My my my" his eyes strayed over her petite frame. Shifting uncomfortable she moved her forearm to cover her breast. His eerie smile only seem to widen as he realized she knew what he was staring at.

Orihime blushed.

Gin smiled.

Ulquiorra just … frowned.

"Hmm" he chuckled turning to walk away his shinigami cape flowing behind.

"This way" he gestured with the back of his hand, Orihime and Ulquiorra took pursuit. Walking down another seemingly endless hall. Orihime held her head down and her hands in front of her legs. Holding her breath and concentrating on her steps she didn't notice when Ulquiorra and Gin stopped in front of two columns on either side of her or the fact that Aizen now sat in front of her.

"Inoue Orihime" he spoke as he set his glass down on the table beside him. She looked up and let out her held breath. Looking around she noticed that Ulquiorra and Gin rested their backs against to white pillars. Ulquiorra with his eyes closed and arms crossed. While Gin had the same unwavering smile on his face.

"I trust your enjoying your stay" he jostled and she turned her head away avoiding his melting gaze.

"Inoue Orihime. I assure you your safe here" he sent her a warming smile. Standing up from his throne he descended down the steps. A familiar spiritual energy tickled over Orihime's flesh.

"Ichigo" the name spilled from her lips and a glint of hope sparkled in her eyes.

"So the shinigami has made it to Hueco Mundo " he spoke mainly to Gin.

Orihime frowned and Aizen sent another deep smile towards her way. Reaching out a delicate yet slender hand he caressed the sides of her face.

"Why such a sour face" he spoke as he approached her.

"A beautiful flower. Such as yourself. "he ran his fingers through her soft hair and then his thumb over her bottom lip. "Should always be smiling." his face a mere breath away "In a dark. Colorless place such as this" he grinned before pressing there lips together in a passionate kiss.

...

Orihime's eyes widen at the intimate contact. She had never kissed a boy before let alone a man. His towering frame smothered her as he moved his hands to small of her back. She squeaked as he ran the tip of his tongue against her bottom lip granting him access to the warm caverns of her mouth.

"Mmph" she struggled against his vice like grip as the foreign muscle evaded her mouth. Pushing away from his chest she felt him smiling against her lips. Were could she run to. Aizen's subordinates lived all throughout Mt. Hueco Mundo. Even if she could make it pass Ulquiorra and Gin find her way through the confusing halls in Loc Naches what would she do then.

"Ichigo" the name fluttered in her heart. She would only be putting him in danger if she went to him. :_Isn't it why you left in the first place _:her mind rang. :_Maybe-- at least by this way_: she pondered and thought. :_I can buy Ichigo and the others some time.:_ She experimentally flicked her tongue against his.

Moaning lightly and closing his eyes he abruptly pressed her body flush against his. She immediately pulled away breaking there kiss. There spit making a loud clicking noise resound through the hall. _She had felt that "thing" that Tatsuki had once told her about . That "thing" that boys had when they felt. What was the word she used again? "Happy" she had called it and to stay away from. She had always dreamed of making Ichigo feel that way. _

Touching her wet lips her eyes began to wander over his sleek frame. She eyed the predominant large bulge that stood out from the front of his pants causing her to back away.

"Do not fear me Orihime. This….." Aizen smiled referring to his ranging hard-on." Is just a mere gratification of how your loyalty excites me. He beamed misleadingly while Gin tittered from the corner of the room. Aizen sent him a dry gaze which ceased his chortling as he continued his mind fuck on Orihime's brain. Reaching out he grasped Orihime's hand his eyes met hers reassuringly as he steadily brought them to stroke over his erection. Frighten Orihime tried to pull her hand away as he grunted a bit causing her to blush and looked away. Just then the doors opened and Nnoitra entered in. Upon examining the scene a delinquent sneer spread across his face. Orihime tried to pull her hand away again but Aizen held it in place.

"Aizen-sama" Nnoitra bowed slightly. "The shinigami has-" Nnoitra was cut off by the muffled sounds of Aizen pleasure. Licking the front of his teeth Nnoitra tried hard to hide his perverse smile._:Buy Ichigo time: Orihime thought and held back tears as she massaged Aizen through his pants.._

_"Nnoitra" Aizen spoke with his head titled back glaring at him from the corner of his eye. "This can be discuss at a later time" he spoke grasping Orihime offending hand before pulling her to his chest. Smiling down at her he used shunpo allowing them to disappear from the room completely._

_"Tch it was just getting to the good part" Ichimaru Gin frowned for once in his life while Ulquiorra just walked away._

_………………………………..._

_"The white halls of Las Noches pasted by in a blur. Two strong arms held her captive safely to their chest and she prayed they belonged to someone else. The hinges of a door open and before she knew it she was lying on Aizen's fulsome bed. She watched as the man before her began to undress and turned her head away when he undid his pants. :She wasn't that naïve! :She knew what was happening!: she cringed as the added weight to the bed made her stomach twinge. Not turning to meet his gaze she heard his voice utter seductively in her ear._

_"Undress for me Orihime" he spoke pressing the sides of there faces together. Her heart leapt in her throat. When she did not move she felt his overpowering bone crushing reiatsu intensify forcing her to comply. Standing up she began to unbutton her dress. She did not meet his gaze as he sat there with his cheek resting in his hand staring intently. Looking away she held back tears.:Ichigo: _she removed her one piece dress allowing it to slide to the floor. The bra and panties she wore felt like nothing underneath his intense gaze. Sitting up on the edge of the bed he pulled her towards him by her waist. Looking up he notice that she was looking anywhere but his face. Smiling briefly he began placing chastise kisses along her waist. :_He could have easily forced her! Took what he wanted, but where would be the fun in that. His intentions where to break her. Make her enjoy beg yearn to be touched by him again_.: He smirked as he licked a hot trail from her pelvis to her belly button. Kissing the front of her panties she shook. Hooking the hem he attempted to pull them away. She faltered a bit allowing him to smile again. Pulling them down from her waist her hand came up to stop him only to be moved away. Her legs closed as the flimsy material pooled to her feet. Reaching forward he un hooked her bra and stuck an experimental finger between her legs. Her hands shot out trying to stop the offending digits as it force its way inside her._:It didn't feel right_: Orihime thought as her legs turned to jelly. Sliding her onto the bed Aizen was on top giving him better access. Pulling his finger out he held it above her face. :_Had that stuff come from me?: _She watched as he slid his fingers together.

_"Not wet enough" he place them into his mouth. Scooting down off the edge of the bed he kneeled onto the floor between her legs. Kissing her inner thighs he began to work his way to her center. Blowing over her opening she began to close her legs._

_"Not there" she squealed as he gave her an experimental lick and she began to squirm. He couldn't help but laugh. She was truly innocent. He was going to enjoy breaking her thoroughly. _

_"Mmph!" her attempts to struggle intensify as his licks became more fervent. He held her still opening her legs wider. Dipping in his tongue his lips began to play with her clit. He could feel her getting wetter around his tongue by the minute. Pulling out his tongue he began placing long fluid licks along her slit only to replace his fingers back into her opening. Aizen smiled as his fingers began to slide easily in and out of her. _

_Orihime couldn't help it she never felt a feeling like this before. It didn't matter who or what was doing it to her she just knew it felt really good. It made her inside tingle and her skin burn. Whatever he was doing to her she couldn't deny it felt amazing. Everything was sensitive to his touch. She mewled as his fingers tickled around her hymen and his lips nibbled on her clit._

_"Orihime" he moaned lifting her hips from the bed closer to his face. His member began prodding her in the back but she didn't care. She was to concerned about the overwhelming feeling of tightness growing in her stomach. _

_Pulling away she fell back onto the bed. Parting her thighs with one knee he positioned him self at her entrance. Searching her eyes he waited for a reaction before sinking in. _

_"Itai" she squealed as his engorged phallus stretched her walls and tore her hymen. Not waiting for her to adjust he began to move forward with forceful yet slow thrust enjoying the way her skin felt underneath his. _

_"Itai" she cried out again dragging her nails across his back. It felt like he was tearing her apart from the inside. He gripped her thigh forcing her to cry out. The unbearable pain was soon turning into undeniable pleasure. Aizen's hair fell forward as their lips came together. Their kiss was wet and searing as Orihime fell victim to the heat of the moment. Her moans of pain soon turn to ones of pleasure._

_"Mmm" he moaned as he pounded against her moving his fingers forward to play with her chest. Orihime could only hold on as he rode her to his pleasure's content. Their bodies never missing a beat coming together as a building climax entered her stomach._

_"Aizen-sama!" she called out as her wall clamped down around his shaft in pleasure. His name spilled from her lips against his chest as well as his seed within her as they came together. _

_Smiling contently to himself Aizen pulled out to lie beside her. He knew that he had won. He watched as his seed pooled from between her legs before standing up and starting to dress. _

_:Ichigo: Orihime fought to regain control of her emotions and body. Silent tears strode over her face as Aizen left the room. _

_:Come quickly Kurosaki:_

_………………………………..._

What do think? Find out sooon! Vote on who you want the next pairing to be or if you want the story continued.

Reviews give me energy pl/z.


	3. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques Sexiest Espada

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques Sexiest Espada Indeed

**!!Mature content!!**

_Disclaimer : You know I don't own Bleach_

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques sexta espada sauntered down Loch ness halls with pantera tucked neatly at his waist and his hands shoved into his pockets. He was truly irritated. Not only was he stuck on babysitter duty for another week but no one was allowed to touch the intruders. Especially that spiky hair orange headed prick.

'_Fuck'_ this following orders shit was really starting to work its way on his nerves. :_If he didn't have some kind of psychical contact soon he'd save Tousen the trouble and tear his own arm off instead.: _He grinned tousling a hand through his wild blue hair rounding the corner the smile instantly fell from his face. :_ Shit now he would be blamed if she starved to death to!?: _He sighed clenching his fist once he noticed a fraccion exiting her room with an untouched dinner cart. He knew that Aizen's pet was going to test his temper's restraint again today.

…………………………

"Get that shit back in there!" was all Orihime heard before the door was kicked open with a loud force followed by a hurtling dinner cart and then a fraccion sprawled out on to the floor.

"Hai Grimmjow-sama" the lesser arrancar scrambled to his feet picking its self off the ground and moving the dinner cart rest of the ways towards her. Orihime felt sorry for the creature. She stared at his face as he diligently poured her tea before backing away.

"Leave" his voice was directed towards the fraccion as he dragged a chair across the room and sat on it backwards in front of her.

The door closed and Orihime shuttered to think that she had yet again been left alone with this psycho.

"Eat" he folded his arms on the back on the chair resting his chin against it pushing the dinner cart towards her face. He was in no mod for games.

Orihime didn't bother to look up. Earlier she thought she feared him more then he'd disgust her but now that he sat so close she quickly realized that they were both equally the same. It had been terrible what he had done to the former espada Luppi before and she would not humor him with even so much of an answer.

"Woman! Eat!" He slapped the metal cover of her meal to the floor. The loud clattering noises starling her a bit.

Still no answer…

Standing up he flung the chair across the room his anger bubbling over as it smashed to pieces against a wall. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of so much of even a glance. He didn't scare her she though as he behave like a wild ape smashing things and pushing the cart against the bed.

"So help me..!" he grinded his teeth attempting to control his anger. She was really trying his patience today she was defiantly going to be on his shit list when this was all over.

"Kuso" he swore yanking her up from the chair by her collar and flinging her across the room onto the bed. After about a minute his tensed breathing returned to normal. Finally relaxing his outstretch arm he crack his neck. He had to do so some thing to get her out of his sight before he broke hers. Straighten his jacket he walked towards the bed. Reaching for her arm he straddled her waist placing the tray along side the bed.

"Eat" he shove food into her mouth. Her eyes widen. Okay now he did scare her and she accidentally bit his thumb which earned her a slap across the face. Nothing brutal but just a reprehend for her actions which she was sure he was incapable of.

Grimmjow pulled back his thumb this bitch was going to eat whether he had to chew it up and spit it out. He placed the food into his mouth before leaning down and pressing there lips. Orihime eyes widen as his tongue caressed her teeth. She was having a hard time comprehending if this was her first kiss or was he just spitting food into her mouth like a baby chick. And at that moment Grimmjow realized what he like more or even just as much as fighting… _Fucking!!.. _He wiped the food away from her mouth a sadistic one forming on his as he leaned down capturing her lips in a kiss. His kisses were more like bites as his teeth pressed against her mouth sucking the breath from her lungs before pulling back and sitting on her legs. There gaze met as he slid off his cropped jacket from his arms a vindictive smile displayed on his lips. He hadn't fuck in months now. He had been on sort of a dry spell ever since Aizen arrived. He wasn't about to stick his dick in anything Aizen had. The shinigami had basically fucked every female arrancar in the place. And that's why Loly hated him so. He refused to touch her again claiming that she was nothing more then a shinigami cesspool. He laughed at the harsh use of his own words loosing the stings to his hakama he placed a knee between Orihime thighs nudging them apart.

"Yamete" Orihime was terrified as his hand caressed the smooth planes of her exposed neck. Orihime reached up to stop his wandering fingers but he only slapped them away.

"Santen Kessh-Ngh……" she cried out choking on her words as his hand shot out clamping down around her throat.

"Stupid" he tighten his grip around her neck leaning down to lick the salted tears away. He couldn't help the malicious smile that came onto his lips.

"Grimmjow….Onegai." She clawed at his forearm digging her nails into his chest as her breathing hitched she was sure her neck would eventually snap. Her hands traveled up his back pushing at his shoulder trying to relive some of the pain and pressure. But it was of no use he was too strong and Orihime eyes began to drift to the back of her head and she felt an overwhelming sense of helplessness over come her.

"Kurosaki" the words slip past her lips as she laid to rest in a state of unconscious.

……………………………

Grimmjow was relived when the annoying bitch stopped moving. He tighten his grip on neck one last time for good measure then quickly released her_.: He didn't need her dying on him just yet: _His hand lingered on her chest. :_ It had been her fault anyway_. He swore fingering the buttons to her shirt fully exposing her breast and stomach to his view. :_If she had just eaten something….he would have been on his way leaving her to sulk in the corner like she normal did…but now it didn't matter anyways he would at least he'd get something in her. He would just have to face the consequences when they arrived. _He ripped Orihime's flimsy white panties off her hips throwing them to side.

_: All this under that tacky arrancar uniform:_ His hand reached out touching the flat of her stomach before moving up to cup her breast. Uncaringly he took his index finger testing her entrance and sighed. She was definitely tight and….. dry. Frowning he sat back on his ass his hands outstretched behind his back.

"Shit" he mumbled underneath his breath. He had no problem fucking the unconscious girl before him. It was just that with his size length going in dry would definitely ruing something and he was sure Aizen wouldn't appreciate his new pet being broken. _He was ruthless not retarded. _Images off Tousen chopping off more then a limb began flooding his mind. Tousling his hair he slid onto stomach. He hadn't done this in awhile. Most girls where willing begging and already wet when they came to him. Parting her legs he slipped her soft creamy thigh onto his shoulder. With his gaze and breathing transfixed he took his fingers parting her entrance. The heady smell of her sex made his dick hard and he wasted no time in deluge his cat like tongue into her opening.

………………………………..Orihime point of view……………………………….

"Mmmm" Orihime moaned her closed lids stirring a bit as he rolled his tongue against her clit. She was having such a nice dream. She didn't want it end. It was unlike any other dream she had. Ichigo was there and he was making her feel real good. _Ichigo this feels so good! _She wanted to utter but knew his sisters where in the next room so she reached down caressing what she believed to be Kurosaki's head.

……………………………….....

"Tch" he grunted out between her folds once her delicate hand came in contact with the base of his neck. Pushing his face forward she clamped her legs around his head.

Grimmjow smirk as her essences began coating his tongue and lips. With long feline like strides he dung his tongue deeper allowing his fingers to follow suit. He tested her with one finger n' then quickly enough added another. She was defiantly ready to take him but he couldn't quite tear his lips away from her seeping opening. Let face it the food in Loch ness sucked. She had been the sweetest thing that he had tasted in a dimension full of bitterness and he intended to get every last drop of her.

Orihime moaned as what she believed to be Ichgio teeth and lips encircling her clit sucking at the harden jewel abusively. Thrashing her head she couldn't help but allow one of her hands to wander up to massage her breast. While his fingers pumped and twirled inside her vigorously.

Getting off his stomach he kneeled on the bed bringing her hips along with his mouth right off the bed. :_ This bitch was hot_. _He didn't think he could get any harder:_ he thought dinging his face deeper into her cunt using his nose to stimulate her clit while his tongue and teeth did the rest. Swirling his tongue he made sure to make his mask scrap against her inner thigh causing a thin line of blood to spring forth only adding to the aphrodisiac sent. Grimmjow listen to the girl below him moan playing with her nipples as a thin sheen of sweat formed on her chest. She was breathing heavy now and he could feel her walls clamping around his tongue with each breath. Bring his hand forward he captured one of her breast taunting and teasing its nipple.

_: Damn her tits were huge: _was all he thought before she released her essences into his welcoming mouth. He never missed a drop.

Orihime's hips squirmed in his grip as she rode out the pleasurable sensation of her orgasm against his mouth. Lifting his head he allowed her hips to fall from his lips uncaringly. Wiping his mouth he sat back untying the strings to his hakama watching as the naked girl slowly writhed and moan in the glows of the aftermath. Grimmjow busied himself sliding his pants half way down his hips. :_ He didn't see the need for him to be full naked_. His train of thought was ruined once two hands came up to caress each of his bare thighs.

_: What the fuck when had she gotten off her back? He hadn't even felt the mattress or her spiritual energy move.: _He thought watching the top of the young girl's head intently as she place tiny kisses along the inside of his thigh.: _He was very interested in seeing were this was going.: _Grimmjow smirked as she slid his pants further down his legs.

………………………………....Orihime Point of view………………………….

Orihime smiled as she kissed the inside of her imaginary Ichigo leg. He had made her feel so good earlier she could not help but return the favor. _She had always wanted to try this with him and it was her dream anyway so who could it hurt. _Orihime giggled as she ran her tongue along his thigh earning a small quiver from her lover. Steadying his legs she leaned over his pulsating member. This dream was so real she could feel the heat and smell emitting off his member.

Normally she was too shy or nervous to do this even in a dream but thanks a sleepover night with Tatsuki and Chizuru filled with magazines and elongated shape fruit she knew exactly what to do.

"_It's like eating your favor fruit_" Chizuru's phantom voice rang out in her head as her tongue peeked out brushing her lips against the tip of his member.

And right now he was a sour chocolate kiwi strawberry dip…. Mmm! her favorite.

………………………………............................

"Aaaah Orihime!" he moaned lulling his head back accidentally allowing her name to slip past his parted lips as her mouth encircled his dick.

He didn't care right now.

Grunting his hand shot forward digging its way into her auburn hair, she was sucking him so hard like she wanted to consume him. For a moment he wondered if she was really a virgin. Her mouth was hot and wet much like her womanhood but only this time it had teeth scrapping along the bottom side of his shaft adding to the sensation. Encouraged by this moans she began sucking harder.

"Shit!" he swore bending his knee and settling an outstretch arm behind him steadying himself. Pushing her head down: he_ never knew a virgin could take it so deep….just how many times had she done this before_. Countless numbers ran through his head as a delicate hand reach down massaging his sac. Unable to support his own weight he slid onto his back his chest rising and falling. This was pretty intense he knew at this rate he would surely loose it.

Sucking him hard she worked the moaning espada in her hand. Bobbing her head up and down taking even more of his length deeply into her mouth. Grimmjow laid back letting a genuine smile of pure pleasure on his face_. : He hadn't expected this_. _He had expected screaming, crying, begging, and maybe even a little blood, but this…was just as good anyway_.: He moaned as she increase her pace running her tongue along a healthy vein before engulfing him again never missing a beat toying with the flesh between his legs.

"Damn woman" he moaned he could feel his stomach and balls tighten as she reached back a hand playing with her self. Orihime moaned around his dick causing aqua eye to flutter shut as he squeezed the white bed sheets underneath.

_: There was no way he was going out screaming like a bitch!_ He gritted his teeth as his release came but he couldn't help the string of words that escaped his mouth.

"Fuck! _Huff_…. Yes! Fuck yes!" he released her hair allowing her to sit up on her knees. He shifted to his side allowing his orgasm to rake throughout his body.

But he could never allow himself to be left vulnerable for too long. Needing to regain control he bit his tongue letting the taste of blood and the sting of pain slowly bring him back to reality.

"Hehe" he looked up to see her smile licking her lips and liking the salty taste of him. Reaching out a finger she touched the tip of his flaccid erection giggling as it jerked abit. Wiping up some of his cum she placed it between her lips.

Grimmjow couldn't help but get hard again once he notice some of his white liquid had leaked onto her tits.

"Did you enjoy that Kurosaki?" she allowed the soaked finger to wandering from her mouth traveling towards her clit mixing his seed between open her legs.

"What the fuck did you just call me?" His expression hardened and his entire body shook with irritation. An anger snarl settled on his lips as he brutally force her onto her back wasting no time sinking into her orifice.

"Itch" Orihime screamed her eyes going wide as something deep tore inside her. No longer in her dream state she screamed again it hurt so badly with each thrust of his hips. Her nails scratched against his back as her tears trickled down onto his skin. Realization that Ichgio wasn't coming to save her finally set in.

"Ongeia Grimmjow-sama….." she begged and he smiled into her neck at the honorific use of his name. Forcing her leg back further against her chest she felt like she was about to break in half as he thrusted deeper. Turing her flushed face away from his view for the second time that night she felt helpless. But there was also something else Orihime felt and her body was becoming dangerously aware of. With each jerk of his tantalizing hips a pleasurable feeling formed in her lower stomach and between her legs. His shaft was so big and long every time he pushed inside her he'd hit a spot that made her feel like she could wet the bed.

"Matte Grimmjow" embarrassed Orihime moaned and shivered in disgust at her body's own reaction .Instead of fighting she locked her legs around his waist and arms around his neck.

"Please what!?" he sneered as the girl nibbled on his earlobe requesting demands to penetrate her harder into his head.

"Harder" she bit her tongue cursing her lips for voicing her desire. This was so wrong yet his dick filling her up was like a delicious food. She ached to feel his tongue on her breast and his member deep inside her.

Upon hearing her request he picked up his pace thrusting deep inside. His sex was just like him wild and hard. At one point he swore they the large bed moved across the room. She was so tight and by now she was on her second orgasm already. He could feel her walls coaxing his cock over the edge and he reached forward grabbing her breast. Toying and tweaking the forgotten nipple.

You know he was always one to brag about his stamina but due to the tight bitch below him and the unexpected occurrences of the night three orgasm would half to be enough for right now. He tilted his face back allowing her walls to consume him milking him for his seed. They moaned in union as he shuttered above.

Vulnerable again he hid his face in the crook of her neck. No amount of pain could or even blood could bring him out of his retrieve. :_ Maybe a good kick ass but that was about it:_ he thought as he rode out his orgasm quietly.

He softly spoke her name in a praising manner as he left harsh but gentle love marks allover her neck. This was something he wasn't use to doing. But it felt …oaky only just this once ….with Orihime? He frowned regaining the control of his breathe and moved to sit up using his fist to get on all fours… but couldn't.

"What the hell" his mind screamed in mild irritation.

"Grimmjow" the girl below him snuggled closer to him drool slipping past her lips. Her weight burden him and he staggered onto his forearm to prevent his weight from crushing her. She had some how managed perform as vice like grip around his waist and neck with her feet and arms. Trying lift her up using his neck only proved to be painful seeing as the girl was mostly sleeping dead weight. Sighing he gently collapsed back onto the girl and bed.

I guess I have no choice but to stay he sighed pulling the white sheets over their naked bodies rolling over onto his back so she rested on top. Hating the idea of their after sex cuddling session but liking the feeling just the same.

………………………………....

Vote on who you want the next pairing to be.


End file.
